1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device. More specifically, it relates to a derrick-type man-hoisting apparatus, for example, a so-called "cherry picker" unit having a fixed pivotal point on a tower to enable it to lift a person up and over a railroad car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accidents often occur when people in railroad yards attempt to go between or under railroad cars on a siding in a railroad yard. Therefore, development of a device which would enable them to cross the track without danger of being injured when a train on a siding begins to move represents a highly desirable result. After extended investigation I have found just such a device.